


Leather and Love

by KeepGoing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Bottom!Mickey, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Husbands, Ian and Mickey live above the alibi, Leather, M/M, Post Season 10, Smut, Top!Ian, did I mention smut?, ian loves everything about mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: Ian comes home from work ready to take a shower and go right to bed.Mickey is on board with that until Ian sees him trying on something he bought.All those plans go right out the window.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 331





	Leather and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys. So I saw those pics of Noel in that studded leather vest today for the promo filming and I could NOT write this fic.
> 
> You're welcome <3
> 
> Comments are LOVE.

There weren't many things Ian  _ didn’t  _ like about Mickey. Yeah, Mickey could be a little brass sometimes with the way he speaks to people but Ian always found a way to forgive it; chalking it up to his upbringing and knowing that with most kids who grew up Southside, that was just the way it was. Some of his own brother’s talked that way. Sometimes worse. Mickey’s refusal to show empathy to anyone outside of his small circle of giving a shit, also was something Ian often couldn’t understand. Mostly because Ian himself was a bleeding heart that more than often got him in trouble. So maybe Mickey had the right idea. Who the fuck knows?

So, there were a few things Ian didn’t  _ always  _ like about Mickey, but they were tiny things that really didn’t cause too much a rift in their day to day. But sexually and physically? Ian loved  _ everything  _ about Mickey. He loved his eyes; so blue sometimes that Ian honestly gets lost. It’s cheesy and cliché to say, but it’s the damn truth. Ian sometimes wonders how Mickey’s hair could be so black naturally; such a perfect contrast to his pale skin and the pale eyes to match. He loves the way Mickey walks; his thick thighs causing him to do this  bow-legged swagger that drives Ian  _ insane  _ sometimes. It’s one of the first things he noticed about Mickey all those years ago when he would often find his eyes going immediately to his thighs and ass. 

And fuck that  _ ass _ . It was literally a work of art. Ian wants to find a sculptor to work his ass into a marble centerpiece. Someday. Maybe. Ian spends hours upon hours worshipping that ass. So round and pale and his hole always tight no matter how many times Ian fucks it. Ian can get hard in seconds just  _ thinking  _ about it. To be honest thinking about  _ any  _ part of Mickey can get him hard in seconds. It happens a lot. It’s actually a problem. 

They’ve done a lot in the bedroom. Kinks, toys, role playing. There isn't much they haven't done. Some nights they play. Sometimes Mickey is a stranger Ian picks up at the club. Sometimes Ian is a doctor who comes to tend to Mickey’s wounds but ends up fucking him in the ER. But some nights the sex is just slow and soft after a long day from working. Whether  it's crazy or normal,  it's all good. It doesn’t matter if Mickey is wearing  a tank top and sweatpants or a button-down shirt and jeans. Ian wants him all the time. There is no one particular outfit that Mickey wears that drives Ian insane. Mickey does that just by  _ existing _ . Just by breathing. 

Ian  isn't even sure he wants to have sex when he walks through the door of their upstairs apartment above the Alibi tonight. He spent all fucking day at the warehouse and his shoulders and lower back are killing him. He wants a hot shower and a beer and he wants to fall into bed next to his husband and maybe watch a few reruns of whatever sitcom is on TBS tonight. He wants comfort tonight. Maybe a little kissing. Ian always wants to kiss his husband. Mickey’s lips...Christ. 

Ian doesn’t see Mickey when he enters the apartment but he can hear him rustling around in what could be considered their ‘bedroom’ just off to the side of the living room and kitchen. The entry way is covered by a sheet, how very Southside of them, but it’s the only privacy they have in case someone decides to crash on their couch for the night after too many drinks downstairs. It happens more than he likes but it’s the price you pay for living above a bar and a cheap monthly rent. 

Ian knows Mickey’s behind that curtain so Ian drops his keys on the counter and practically rips his orange vest off his body. He sighs happily, taking in the surroundings of his apartment and the feeling of being back this close to his husband. 

“Mick?”

“Yeah!”

“You want a beer?”

“Sure.”

Ian grabs two bottles out of their small fridge and walks the few steps to the sheet covering the distance between two walls that hides their bed and one dresser they call their bedroom. 

“Fuck, what a day. My shoulders are on fire-” Ian stops dead in his tracks and fumbles with the two bottles of beer as they tumble out of his hand and onto the floor, thankfully not breaking as they hit it. But Ian couldn’t care if they did. Because his eyes are wide and his cock is instantly hard in his khaki’s. Mickey turns at the sound of the bottles hitting the floor and looks down then up into Ian’s eyes. When he sees the look on Ian’s face, a small smirk forms on his lips. 

“You like it?”

Ian gulps and his eyes run down the length of his husband in front of him. He’s wearing his normal baggy jeans with holes in the knees. His feet are bare, which is nothing out of the ordinary when they are in their apartment at 8 o’clock at night. But it’s the top half of Mickey that is different. Very fucking different. Because all Mickey has on is a leather studded vest with nothing else underneath it. 

“Where did you get that?” Ian chokes out. 

“I was walking by this thrift store today. Went in to try and find us some pots and pans. Found this. It’s sweet, right? Don’t know where I’d fucking wear it, but it was cheap as shit. And I  kinda like it.” Mickey chuckles and flips up the collar on the vest and Ian nearly  cums in his pants. 

He  can't speak. All he can do is stare at his husband; leather covering his bare perfect pale chest and how thick his arms look under the tight leather. Mickey’s arms. Fuck his arms. Ever since he started working out with Kev downstairs in the gym he started, Mickey has been getting fucking ripped. And his chest is broader and there’s a hint of abs starting to form. And Ian is literally drooling. 

“This gettin' you hard?” Mickey asks, eyebrow raised and he takes a step toward Ian in that way that makes Ian’s skin prickle with need. And want. He had no intention of having sex tonight but now he feels if he doesn’t get his dick inside Mickey’s perfect ass right now, he might actually die from blue balls. Ian doesn’t answer. He just stares at Mickey and cups his hard cock over his work pants. Mickey’s eyes trail down to his hand and he rubs at his bottom lip. “Guess so.”

“Take off your pants.” Ian all but growls. Mickey’s eyes darken at Ian’s sudden change in demeanor and he undoes the top button on his jeans, stepping closer to his husband. “No. Stay there. Strip.” Mickey stops and he bites his lip and shoves his jeans down along with his boxers and kicks them off to the side. He goes to remove the vest but reaches out and grabs his wrist, hard. “That stays on. Lean over the bed.”

Mickey’s eyes narrow and does what he’s told. He rests his knees on the edge of the bed, presenting his ass to Ian; pale and round and ready for him. Ian is panting, literally, as he watches his husband do exactly as he's ordered to do. Mickey is sharp tongued. He will punch anyone at any time, sometimes for no real reason at all. People still, even now with a husband and a very public coming out, fear him. But when Mickey gets in the bedroom, their bedroom, Mickey becomes a submissive needy boy.  It's not like that every night, sometimes  it's just sex between two husbands, but sometimes, like tonight, Ian takes total control of him. In every possible way. Physically, mentally and emotionally. It leaves Mickey in a state of pure submission; almost like a high at the end. 

Ian steps close to his husband and spreads his cheeks wide to see his hole. It flutters at the cool air in the room and Ian wastes no time leaning down to a long lick over it. Mickey moans, shoving his ass back into Ian’s face, causing a loud smack to be administered to his right cheek. “Stay still.” Ian growls. “ Don't make me say it again.”

“Okay.” Mickey whispers. 

“Okay what?”

Mickey’s body shudders. “Yes, sir.”

They  don't do this often. Ian doesn’t make Mickey call him that unless they both know it’s the way the night is going to go, but Ian can’t help it and Mickey doesn’t seem to mind with the way his cock is already leaking against the blanket under him. Ian goes right back to Mickey’s waiting hole, circling his tongue around his rim and feeling Mickey start to open up around him. Mickey’s trying so hard not to move but there are filthy sounds coming out of his mouth and Ian’s growling and drooling over his hole. He’s leaving red imprints from his fingertips on Mickey’s ass and he’s stretched so much Ian can tell it's probably uncomfortable but Mickey isn't complaining at all. 

Ian sucks on his hole, making loud slurping noises and when he pulls off to see Mickey’s hole red and shiny with spit, he also sees a long string of precum hanging down threatening to hit the bed underneath Mickey’s cock. Fuck that’s hot. 

“You’re so fucking hard.” Ian groans, reaching underneath Mickey to tug at his dick. Mickey keens, unable to stop himself from fucking himself down into Ian’s palm. Ian lets that one go, because Mickey is so out of his mind right now with submission. Ian stands, undoing the button on his work pants and  sliding them down just enough for his cock to spring free. “Get me wet.”

Mickey looks over his shoulder at Ian with hooded eyes and turns and keeps himself kneeling on the bed as he pushes his mouth all the way down Ian’s length with one deep head bob. Ian grips the back of his hair and feels the soft leather hit his pelvis as Mickey takes him all the way down his throat. He slides his hand down Mickey’s neck and grips the black material of his vest, using it to push Mickey deeper and deeper onto his cock. Ian feels like he’s flying. It’s been so long since they have done this type of fucking. This wanton, uncontrollable almost  vicious fucking where they need to have each other is so strong they almost lose themselves in it. 

Mickey sucks his dick just the way Ian likes it when he feels like this. There are no slow movements of lips or soft kitten like licks of his tongue. Mickey is slurping and moaning and gagging on Ian’s long length bringing Ian close to his orgasm faster than he is ready for. Ian’s fingers find Mickey’s hair again and he pulls his back roughly off his cock and Mickey’s mouth is swollen and red and his chin is covered in spit and fuck Ian thinks he looks so beautiful like this. Completely in his control. 

“Think you can take it like this? Think  it's wet enough?” Ian slides the tip of his cock along Mickey’s lips and his eyes flutter shut at the touch of dick against his mouth. 

“Yes, sir.”

Ian pushes Mickey aside gently and gets onto the bed, leaving his pants just below his pelvis line so only his cock is out and painfully erect lying against his stomach. Mickey moans, because he knows what Ian wants. And Mickey wants to give it to him. Mickey straddles Ian’s hips, and Ian runs his hands up Mickey’s stomach and chest, feeling the newly formed abs straining under his palms. Mickey sighs heavily, throwing his head back as Ian touches him. The leather feels smooth and cold on the outside of Ian’s hands and Ian doesn’t think Mickey has ever looked so hot. He’s seen Mickey in every type of clothing there is; he’s even seen him in a tux on their wedding day which did things to Ian he had never felt before; but this...Ian never thought he would find this so goddamn hot. 

“Ride my dick.” Ian demands, and without hesitation, Mickey lifts himself up, reaching behind him to position the tip of Ian’s cock against his hole. He’s still wet; all of Mickey’s saliva keeping him slick and Mickey lowers himself painfully slow down onto his cock. Ian groans low in his chest at the feeling of Mickey wrapping around him and the site of his husband starting to ride him with slow thrusts of his hips. 

Mickey rides dick like he was born for it. In another life Mickey could have been a porn star. He would have made millions. Mickey has no idea how hot he is. Ian can only tell Mickey so many times how good of a fuck he is. How tight his ass is. How everything Mickey does to him; from a soft touch of his hand to the way he begs Ian to fuck him harder; fills something in Ian he never knew he wanted, needed, or could have.  So, Ian is grateful this is the life Mickey chose. Because Mickey chose Ian. Time and time again. Ian gets to have this. Have him. And it's all he wants. 

Once Mickey is opened up fully on Ian’s cock, he lifts himself up on the balls of his feet and begins to ride Ian deep into the mattress. He rolls his hips on every down thrust and keeps his fingernails digging deep into Ian’s chest as he lifts himself back up for leverage. His cock bobs with every thrust of his hips, the tip of his cock sometimes hitting the leather of his vest and Ian  doesn't think he’s ever seen Mickey so wet. Ian rubs the tip of his cock and Mickey lets out a sound through his clenched teeth. 

“You’re  close, aren't you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You  wanna cum don’t you. You need to cum. You’re holding off,  aren't you?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Ian grabs Mickey’s hips, planting his feet flat on the bed, bringing his knees to Mickey’s back to give him leverage. “Knees down. I’m gonna use that ass.”

Mickey does what he’s told, his knees hitting the bed and Ian shoves his cock deep inside his ass as Mickey practically wails from the force. Mickey slumps forward, pressing his forehead to Ian’s and blowing hot breathes of air against his mouth. 

“Ian...” He whispers. 

“Take it. You can take it. You always take it so good, Mick. So good for me. Open up for me.” Ian keeps a brutal pace of his fucking; barely pulling out of Mickey’s ass with every thrust up of his pelvis. He feels like he keeps getting deeper and deeper inside his husband; hard jabs to his sweet spot and Mickey’s eyes are squeezed shut and Ian can feel Mickey’s wetness against his abs. He knows Mickey needs to cum. He knows at this point it's almost painful. But they have played this game before and Mickey has become so good at it; being able to keep himself from  cumming until Ian tells him he can. 

Ian breathes against Mickey’s lips with a  practically brutal thrust. “Such a good boy. Cum.”

Mickey screams, and Ian is sure the drunk's downstairs can hear him. He doesn’t care and neither does Ian and long spurts of hot cum hit Ian’s stomach and chest and he feels one burst hit his chin and that sends Ian’s orgasm straight from his balls and deep inside Mickey’s hole. Nothing has or will ever feel as good as  cumming inside Mickey’s ass. It’s primal and raw, in every sense of the word. Mickey moans at the feeling of Ian’s cock pulsing inside his ass and presses his mouth to Ian’s in a mostly tongue, dirty kiss. 

Ian’s legs slide down and out onto the bed and Mickey falls against his chest, letting his knees finally give out and the leather is spreading Mickey's cum deeper into Ian’s skin and Ian moans at the feeling. He pets the back of Mickey’s head and rubs the leather on his back and kisses every inch of his face he can get to with Mickey pressed against his neck. They breathe each other in for a few minutes; coming down from the euphoria and intense feeling of it all. It’s always like this when the sex becomes that intense. When Mickey gives all of himself over to Ian. 

Ian rolls Mickey gently onto the bed and Mickey moans softly as Ian entangles himself from Mickey’s clinging arms. Ian pads into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and picking up the forgotten bottles of beers on the floor. He cleans his  husband up; the coldness of the cloth causing Mickey to hiss; and Ian uncaps the bottle and brings the opening up to Mickey’s mouth.

“Hey,” he says softly. “Drink this.” Mickey lifts his head up slightly from the pillow and takes a few small sips before flopping his head back down. Ian uses the cloth to wipe his stomach and chest off and even his chin and throws it onto the floor to worry about in the morning. He slides back into bed and removes the vest off Mickey’s shoulders and tosses it onto the floor. Mickey instantly curls himself around him, and Ian brings Mickey close to his body, petting the back of his head and kissing his forehead. 

“You okay?” Ian asks. Mickey hums softly and kisses his neck. Ian smiles and continues the soft touches until Mickey finally pulls back a little after about 15 minutes. He looks up at Ian with these soft eyes and then he chuckles. 

“Jesus.” He moans, letting his legs stretch out from the fetal position he was in. Mickey is coming back from the submission and his color is returning to normal, but Ian keeps running his fingers all over his skin. 

“Yeah, that was good. Top 5 for sure.”

“Mmm.” Mickey reaches over Ian to grab the bottle of beer and chugs it. Ian watches him, and smiles when Mickey grabs his cigarettes and flops down onto the bed on his back. He lights one, taking a few long drags before handing it to Ian. “So work was a nightmare, huh?”

Ian smokes, watching it float into the air above them. “Yeah, but  it's always worth it when I come home.”

Mickey slides his head across the pillow when he turns to look at him, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. “I know what  ya mean.”

It’s quiet for a while, they finish their cigarette and Ian drinks some of his own beer before switching off the light on the floor of the bedroom. They really need a side table. One day. For now, Ian wouldn’t change a thing. He pulls the blankets up over them and finds Mickey’s soft lips in the dark to press a deep closed mouth kiss to them. They do it every night. It’s their thing. They never go to sleep without doing it. 

“Love you.” Ian whispers. 

“You too.”

Mickey rolls into his usual position and Ian curls up around his back, linking their fingers together on Mickey’s chest. 

Ian likes most things about Mickey. But this, he likes the  _ most _ . 


End file.
